Double Jump
by Halfjaw101
Summary: Caysi's growing. Jayci's doing her best to raise her, with the help of the Hunter J.J., with whom she starts feeling intimate. Rated M for later. JaycixJ.J. 2nd
1. Catching Up

Jayci sighed and growled. It had been a year since she lost her Francis, since Caysi was born. Caysi grew surprisingly fast; she was three now. She understood things extremely well. However, J.J. _was_ a professor, so he probably pounded everything into her head. She chuckled softly. Caysi simply loved J.J. The Hunter that'd helped her give birth, and now was helping her raise the bundle of fun.

_God... what will she think if she remembers her father? That he was human, and killed because of me?_

She shook her head and removed the thought. No. If Caysi was going to remember her father, she already would've. Jayci gasped in surprise as Caysi jumped on her back, then swung around in front of her. "Mommy, Mommy! Guess what Jay Bird caught?"

Jayci smiled softly. "What'd Jay Bird catch?"

Caysi shook her head, grinning, her large deep ocean blues glittering. "No! Guess!"

She sighed softly, and rubbed her chin in thought. "Hm... a worm?"

She heard J.J.'s deep, gentle chuckle behind her as the ex-professor/freerunner walked up, something blue in one claw. "Actually, no, though they do eat them. It's actually quite funny I caught it, considering what Caysi calls me."

Jayci arched a brow and turned, then gasped. In J.J.'s claw was a little blue bird. A Bluejay. "Oh wow... he's gorgeous."

"It's a female, actually."

Jayci chuckled. "That must be why I said 'gorgeous'. How did you catch her?"

J.J. sighed and sat Indian-style. Caysi took her normal place in his lap, bringing a chuckle from the two adults. He stroked the bird, making it settle again, its beady little eyes staring out from between two claws. "Well, I was going after something else, and Caysi here - damn her - scared it away. When I landed, the little bird was under my claw. Luckily, I didn't hurt her, but she was stunned for a few seconds. Caysi basically forced me to bring it back to show you. She loves it."

Jayci chuckled. "Do you want me to draw you a picture of the birdie, Caysi?"

The little Hunter's eyes lit up, and she grinned. "Would you? Yes, yes, yes!"

J.J. and Jayci laughed. "Alright, I will."

J.J. rubbed Caysi's arm to get her attention. "Caysi, do you want to help her fly so she can get back to her babies?"

Caysi looked up at him, her eyes wide. "She got babies?"

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

Caysi nodded. "How I help?"

"Hold out your hands."

She held out her tiny clawed hands. J.J. placed the bird in them, letting Caysi stroke the soft, stiff feathers. "Okay, hold her wings _gently_."

Caysi nodded, and gently closed her hands over the Jay's wings, just barely able to hold them with the tiny, delicate digits. J.J. let go of the bird, and it looked around, her head free. She squawked and tried to flap, but Caysi kept her surprisingly strong hold on her. J.J. nodded. "Alright, on the count of three, throw her up in the air. Then she'll fly away, thankful that you helped. One, two, three!"

Caysi threw her up, watching with a giant grin as the Jay cawed and flapped her wings, flying away. Caysi clapped, then looked up at J.J. "Jay Bird? Since she got babies, does that mean we're gonna see more later?"

J.J. nodded. "Hopefully."

She frowned, a strange look upon such a young, carefree face. "How much later?"

He smiled softly and rubbed her arm. "'You'll be older' later. Sound good?"

Jayci chuckled softly as her daughter's frown lifted, a pout in its place. "I guess."

She then arched her brow. "Caysi? The birdies get older like you do, did you know that?"

Caysi shook her head, staring in wonder. "Really?"

Jayci and J.J. nodded. "Really really."

Caysi grinned. "Wow."

Jayci chuckled again. "Caysi? Go see if you can find any... J.J., what types of animals run around here?"

J.J. sighed. "Hm... birds. I've seen a rabbit or two."

Jayci nodded. "Caysi, see if you can find a rabbit. They're kinda big, super fluffy, and almost as cute as you. They're pretty fast, too, so sneak up on them. But don't hurt them. If you find, and catch, one, bring it back, will you, sweetie?"

Caysi popped up, nodding, and ran back in the direction J.J. had come from. Jayci crawled over to the other Hunter, and sat next to him, leaning against him. "James, I... I owe you. My life, and Caysi's. If you hadn't've come in that night, I don't think we would've made it very far."

J.J. sighed softly, and wrapped an arm around her back, holding her to him and rubbing her arm. "Don't doubt yourself, Jayci. You're a wonderful mother. And I'm sure the father would've done a better job with Caysi than I could."

Jayci smiled softly, pain stabbing her at the indirect mention of Francis. "A different job. Not necessarily a better one. You're a professor, and one of the best damn Hunters I've ever seen. She'll be fine with you as a guardian. Her father was..."

J.J. rubbed her arm again. "Human, I know. I can see it in her. The sunlight doesn't bother her as much, she's more... docile, and her skin is the lightest shade of gray I've ever seen. Look at ours. We're..."

She giggled, looking at their skin. "The same color. We're rocks."

J.J. chuckled softly. "Yes. Intimidating, flying, living rocks."

Jayci giggled again, then cuddled up tighter to him, lying her head on his shoulder. "James... promise me you'll stay?"

J.J. nodded and rubbed her arm yet again. "I promise, Jayci. As long as I can, I'll stay."

Jayci nodded, crying softly. J.J. lifted her head, and gently licked at her tears. Within seconds, Jayci was 'purring' softly. When he was done, she smiled softly, then leaned forward and kissed him. J.J. paused for a second, rather surprised, then kissed her back. Jayci deepened it, then pushed at him. He laid down, and she climbed on top of him, straddling him, kissing him passionately. J.J. was just barely able to keep his head, then heard the surprised squeal of a rabbit. "Jayci, stop... your daughter."

Jayci looked at him, then quickly climbed off of him, helping him back up, blushing deeply. "Sorry, I..."

J.J. quieted her with a kiss. "If you want to continue, wait until Caysi's asleep."

She smiled, and nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Caysi scrambled up, holding a big fluffy brown bunny in her arms. It wasn't struggling, but it didn't look all that comfortable either. "I got one!"

Jayci reached out and hooked her arms around her daughter, pulling her and the rabbit into her lap. The rabbit settled, all four feet on a surface. She smiled. "You sure did. You're so smart, Caysi, and so talented."

Caysi blushed and grinned, then hugged the bunny gently. It twitched one of its floppy ears, looking around with big, gentle brown eyes. Jayci chuckled. "Too bad these creatures are dying off. I remember when libraries had parks for them, and they stayed."

J.J. chuckled, and stroked the fluffy brown ball. "Yep. Enjoy them while you can. Are we going to let this one go, or...?"

Jayci bit her lip, looking at the rabbit, then at Caysi's face. "We'll let _this _one go. We'll catch another... along with birds or something. You know she won't eat it if she finds the fur or _anything_ resembling it."

J.J. nodded, and sighed, lying down, putting his hands behind his head, and sighing. "Wake me up when we go home?"

Jayci nodded, leaned down, and kissed him.


	2. Guilty Love

J.J. sighed. He'd went out, caught a rabbit as Jayci'd said to do, and managed to nab two gulls as well. Now, he was working on stripping the rabbit of identification, in hopes Caysi'd eat it, and hiding what he stripped. Hiding wasn't all that hard to do, but cleaning it without Caysi coming in and finding out, that was harder. He did hope he could finish it before she came looking for him. She was a naturally thin little girl, but she'd grown thinner. A little too thin for his and her mother's liking.

He finished skinning the rabbit, and tearing the meat off. He ate a few of the good organs, then grabbed the remains, the bones, and the pile of fur and skin. He took them outside, found a dumpster, and threw them in. He then went back in. Caysi was in the room, looking at one of the picture books he'd gotten for her. She looked at him, then jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He chuckled. "And how's my little leaper?"

Caysi grinned widely. "I'm alright, Jay Bird. What's that?" she asked, pointing the the pile of rabbit meat.

He sat down. "Meat. You should know that. Want to try some?"

Caysi nodded. He took a piece, tore a smaller one off, and held it up. She took it gently between the little needles growing from her gums, then started chewing. She smiled and swallowed. "It's good!"

J.J. chuckled. "Well, good to know you like it. I'll have to tell your mother. More?"

Caysi nodded. He fed her a few pieces, which she seemed to inhale. He watched her, a brow arched. "That hungry?"

She nodded. He sighed. "Well, we'll leave the rest of this meat for your mother. How about some gull?"

That was her favorite. She nodded. J.J. reached over, and dragged one of the feathered carcasses over. He quickly tore the feathers and skin off some of it, then tore chunks of meat off. He offered her a sliver, and she took it, grinning widely as she ate. He chuckled. "You bottomless little pit. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could eat both birds."

She giggled softly, then ate the next piece of meat he offered. He liked feeding her. She was so gentle and careful not to bite him, even though it wouldn't've mattered if she did. Her teeth had a hard time puncturing his skin. She was also very cute when she ate - opening her mouth and sticking her tongue part out like she was trying to catch rain, waiting for him to place the meat on her tongue. Or if it was some sort of mush - as she did eat the sweeter baby food they found as a 'dessert' - she would wait for him to stick his finger in her mouth. Then she would use her tongue to lick it off while sucking on his finger. Her tongue was long, able to slide out of her mouth several inches, and tapered to a point, like a lizard's tongue.

She tilted her head, waiting for him. He blushed softly, realizing he'd gone off into La-La-Land. He got another chunk of meat, and set it on her tongue. She chewed and swallowed, then waited for another. He chuckled as he gave her another. "Slow down, little leaper, or you'll get a tummy ache."

Jayci walked in then, then stopped and smiled softly when she saw J.J. and Caysi. He looked up at her and smiled, causing Caysi to turn around. She brightened. "Mommy!"

She leapt from his lap to her mother's arms. Jayci cuddled her for a second, kissing her forehead, and mirrored J.J.'s words. "And how's my little leaper?"

Caysi giggled. "I'm alright, Mommy. Mommy, we saved you some meat! It's really good!"

Jayci looked up at J.J. He nodded. _"Rabbit," _he mouthed.

Jayci smiled and nodded, then rubbed noses with Caysi. "Thank you, sweetheart. That was awful thoughtful of you and J.J."

Caysi blushed, then kissed Jayci on the cheek, and jumped down, scampering back into J.J.'s lap to continue being fed. J.J. chuckled and gave her another piece. She quickly minced it. J.J. put his claw on each side of her jaw and squeezed gently, preventing her from chewing. "Caysi," he said sternly. "Chew slowly. Enjoy it."

Caysi nodded, and he let go. To his surprise, she actually chewed slowly, then swallowed, licking her lips. He looked up at Jayci. "Jayci... are you even hungry?"

Jayci had spaced out, her face falling. She'd let herself think about Francis again. She shook her head, coming back to the present, and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, um... not right now. I'm... going to bed..."

J.J. frowned, and nodded. Jayci walked towards the room the two beds were in. She looked back at him, a different look to her eyes. "Meet me in there when you're done."

J.J. arched a brow, not understanding at first. He felt a stirring in his groin, and a lightbulb flashed over his head. He smiled and nodded. "Can do, love."

Jayci grinned, happy he understood, and walked in, shutting the door.

He turned back to the little Hunter in his lap, who was whining and growling softly. He got another chunk and gave it to her, watching her as she ate. "You're too cute, do you know that?"

Caysi, recognizing the compliment, blushed slightly. She chewed slowly, and swallowed, then opened her mouth, waiting for another. He looked at her, then dipped his finger into the body, bringing it out, covered in blood. He stuck his finger into her mouth. She closed her lips around it and started sucking, her tongue wrapping around it and licking the blood off. He smiled fondly, then wiped his finger on his shirt when she was done. He tore more of the skin and feathers off the gull, and continued feeding it to her until it was bones and organs. He gestured towards them. "Do you want to try something else?"

She nodded, looking down at them in interest. He picked up the heart, and let her take a nibble. She then took a bite, making sure to be careful when she neared his claws. He then dipped his fingers in the blood again and let her suck it off. He liked the feeling.

She sighed, and yawned. J.J. pulled his fingers out, gently running them against her teeth. She smiled when she snapped her jaws shut, then curled up in his lap. He picked her up, and carried her to her room, gently laying her in the 'nest' she'd had him create for her. She smiled, then reached up and kissed his cheek before pulling a blanket over her.

J.J. stood, rubbing his cheek softly, blinking rapidly. He cleared his throat, then walked out, crawling to Jayci's room and opening the door. She was sitting on the bed, wiping her eyes. He instantly grew worried, and jumped to the bed, landing next to her and rubbing her shoulders. "Jayci? Everything okay?"

She turned to look at him, kissed him deeply, and pushed him onto his back again, straddling him, rubbing against his crotch. "J.J.? Can I ask you to do something for me?"

J.J.'s mind clouded slightly the instant she started rubbing against him, feeling himself start to harden. "Uh... um... sure...?"

She looked at him, kissing him, and licked him, running her tongue up his cheek. "Help me forget her father," she whispered into his ear seductively, moaning lowly as she felt him harden against her. "Help me lose myself."

J.J. licked his lips, feeling uncertain and a little more than slightly uneasy. She'd already Marked someone... he knew from the existence of Caysi. She was not a child born from rape. He also knew that Marking bound one to another, even if the Marked died. Marking another afterwards would then bind them to the newly Marked, the older fading from memory. He gulped, an odd sense of guilt rising. He then smiled softly. "Of course, love. I'll help."

Jayci smiled, a glazed lust in her eyes. She stood, and jumped to the door, closing and locking it.


	3. James' Family Admission

J.J. watched her walked back over, slinking like a cat on two legs, her eyes 'glowing' in the sudden darkness. She pulled her top and bra off, and J.J. blinked. God, she was gorgeous. She then pulled her shorts and underwear off, and climbed onto the bed, climbing back onto him. She settled on him, her treasure resting on his hardened member, then leaned down and kissed him. J.J. snaked his hands between their bodies as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, and shoved his pants and boxers down. Before he could get them past his knees, she reached down, grabbed his hands and brought them up. He reflexively let them grip her supple breasts, squeezing gently, pinching her nipples between his fingers.

Jayci gasped and moaned, her hands going to his head as the ex-professor leaned in and wrapped his lips around a nipple, teasing it with his tongue before suckling. She breathed him in, his familiar scent, through his thick brown hair. She started gently moving against his exposed and eager member, teasing him as he suckled her, his hands sliding down her stomach to her hips and ass, massaging on their way down. She felt the head nudge against her entrance, but she slid back a little, rubbing along the length, leaving juices behind. J.J. moaned softly, and he brought a hand around front, gently slipping them between their bodies, and started fingering her.

She gasped and arched her back, stroking his hair as his claws delicately played themselves over her, teasing her by slipping in a little and sliding out, nudging her gently, his fingers slick with her wetness. She moaned sultrily and pushed into him, making his finger go deeper. He rubbed her on the way out, being careful not to cut her. He then pulled his hand back up and licked it clean while she resumed rubbing against him, moving in tiny circles, the head rubbing her entrance constantly. She looked at him, and he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth and teasing her throat. She moaned and wrapped her tongue around his, rubbing it gently.

J.J. looked up at her, then pushed her up and pulled himself down. Jayci set her arms on the bed, standing like a dog on the bed. J.J. gripped her ass, then pulled her down onto his face and stuck his tongue out. Jayci gasped and closed her eyes, screaming softly, moaning as his tongue slid in and out and all around. She pressed her hips down, moving gently against his face. They both moaned, Jayci's breathing coming faster as J.J.'s long tongue continued penetrating her, sliding as far in as it could.

J.J. growled softly, his manhood throbbing mercilessly, demanding attention. Jayci stopped moving against his face, then pushed herself back off of it, sliding towards his crotch. J.J. gripped her with one hand, guiding himself with the other. He looked up at her, green eyes meeting blue, then lifted his hips. He moaned, her hot wetness engulfing him completely. Jayci shuddered softly, her hands on his thighs, her back arched. J.J. started moving slowly, pulling up to the head, then pushing back in until he couldn't.

Jayci moaned, gripping his thighs with her claws, her toes braced against the bed as she moved gently against him. J.J. lifted his other hand and gripped her other hip, then started thrusting a little faster, still being gentle. Jayci pushed back into him, using her grip on his thighs to lift her and shove herself back onto him. He watched her, his eyes mostly on her breasts, which were bouncing in the air as hard as she was. He could feel her as he moved deep inside her, feel her muscles rhythmically contract around him, watched her firm stomach move as well. He started moving faster and harder, and she responded in likeness, moaning loudly.

Their hips made slapping sounds each time they met, and her claws dug into his thighs a little, but he didn't mind. The pain only magnified the pleasure. He looked at her again as he pounded into her. Her eyes were shut in ecstasy, her mouth open, moans and gasps floating out into the air. He was grunting audibly now each time their bodies met. Jayci started growling as she neared climax, and J.J. started not too long afterwards, their growls mixing in harmony. Jayci started pushing harder, J.J. matching.

Jayci gripped his thighs tighter, her claws going deeper, then threw her head back and screamed as she hit the pinnacle of the experience, and shuddered as she felt J.J.'s seed shoot into her. She leaned forward and dropped onto him, trembling, her arms around his neck, then gently bit him, Marking him. He held her tightly, and once the wave washed over them, the two lovers kissed. Jayci laid her head on J.J.'s chest, catching her breath, smiling. She looked at him. "Thank you, James..."

J.J. smiled, then kissed her again. Both Hunters went rigid and looked at the door when they heard three very loud knocks followed by an irritated scream.

Caysi had woken, and wanted her mother. But when she went to the door and opened it, she found it was locked. For a while she listened at the weird sounds emanating from it, then knocked on it. She waited a few moments, then knocked again. They she heard the screams of both Jayci and J.J. She paused, waiting another few minutes after it quieted. Then she growled and, using all her strength, pounded both fists against the door and screamed in irritation.

"MOM-MY!"

Jayci quickly got up, dressed, and hurried to the door. "James, your pants!"

J.J. quickly pulled them back up, sitting up. Jayci unlocked the door, and opened it. "Caysi...?"

Caysi was sitting on the floor, her arms crossed, glaring at the door. When it opened, the glare turned into an angry, 'why'd you lock me out' pout. Jayci sighed, then stooped and picked Caysi up. "Oh! You're getting so big!"

She gently nibbled at her neck, earning giggles. She walked back to the bed, and sat on it. "What'd you want, Caysi?"

The little Hunter looked at her mother. "How come you screamed?"

Jayci bit her lip, and looked over at J.J. for help. But, for once, he seemed just as helpless. She looked back at her daughter. "I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"

Caysi growled and sighed, but nodded. "Okay..."

Jayci hugged her. "That's my girl. Did you wake up from a dream?"

Caysi nodded, her slight frown transformed into a grin. "Uh-huh! I dreamed that peoples could fly, like birdies!"

Jayci and J.J. chuckled, and the ex-professor picked the three year old up. "You know, Caysi, people can fly like birdies. Well... they can fly. Only birdies can fly like birdies. We had planes, helicopters, hang gliders, parachutes, wind boards..."

Caysi blinked in confusion. J.J. laughed and ruffled her short brown hair. "I'll show you someday."

Caysi grinned, and hugged him. "I love you, Jay Bird. And Mommy."

J.J. smiled softly, tears in his eyes, and stroked her back. "I love you, too, little leaper."

Jayci smiled softly, then crawled over, sitting next to J.J. He draped his free arm over her shoulders, hugging her to him, then gently kissed Jayci. Jayci kissed him back, looking at the already-healed Mark. "Welcome to the family, James."


	4. Trouble Sleeping

_**This chapter might seem a little harsh... but I put my mood into them... I might come back later and change it, but for now, Jayci stays pissed at the world.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jayci picked Caysi up after she yawned for the umpteenth time. "Alright, little missy. Time for you to go to sleep."

Caysi groaned, but didn't struggle. She took her back to her room, and laid her in her 'nest', tucking her in. She stood to leave, but Caysi grabbed her hand. "Sing to me, Mommy?"

Jayci paused, and looked back at her. "And what makes you think I can sing, little leaper?"

She blinked. "'Cause you Mommy."

Jayci sighed softly, then sat down, thinking. "Alright, I'll sing to you. But you have to promise to go to sleep afterwards, okay?"

Caysi nodded. "Oki days."

Jayci chuckled softly, then sighed, thinking of a song. "Alright... hope you like it."

_"Home is behind_

_The world ahead._

_There are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and Shadow_

_Cloud and Shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade."_

Her voice was soft and melodious, sliding through the air with the greatest of ease. Caysi blinked, her eyes half closed. "More? Sing more?"

Jayci gave her a look and smirked. "That's all there is to the song, love. Now go to sleep like you promised."

Caysi sighed and closed her eyes, curling up. Jayci smiled, and got up, walking out of the room and closing the door. She walked back to J.J. and sat down on the bed again, sighing softly. She then laid down, and giggled when J.J. leaned down and kissed a breast before lying next to her. She moved his arm and laid her head on his chest. J.J. smiled at her, then sighed softly, staring at the ceiling for a while. "Jayci...?"

Jayci looked up at him. "Yes, James?"

He bit his lip. "Would... um... would you be against... against, uh..."

She arched a brow. "I don't know if I'd be against it or not if you don't tell me."

He growled softly. "Having another child," he blurted. Jayci froze, her head jerking back slightly.

"Um... w-well, I... I... no?"

J.J. looked at her, hope of a 'no, I'm not against it' plain in his eyes. Jayci sighed and smiled softly. "Of course I'm not against it. S'long as it's _your _child I'm fine."

His face split into a wide grin. He kissed her, and pressed against her gently. Jayci giggled. "Oh, so you want to try _now_?"

J.J. grinned shamelessly. Jayci growled playfully, then threw herself at him from her position, rolling them over. She started kissing at him, still growling, and J.J. lowered his pants, starting to work on hers. "Mommy?"

She gasped and looked at the door to see Caysi staring at her in confusion. "Mommy...?"

Her voice was tearful. Jayci jumped, landing in front of her, and scooped her up in her arms, quickly taking her out of the room and shutting it. She took her back into her room, and put her in her bed. Caysi started crying - Jayci's face was solid and angry, annoyance clear in her eyes. Jayci pulled back from tucking her up, frowning deeply. "I thought I said go to sleep?"

Caysi blinked, sniffling. "I heard something... why was you attacking Jay Bird?"

_Stupid little- ugh! If you'd do as you're told I wouldn't have to answer these fucking questions! _"I wasn't attacking Jay Bird, sweetie. I was... playing with him."

Caysi brightened. "Can I play, too?"

"No," Jayci said sternly, a hard glint to her eyes. "_You _are supposed to be asleep."

Caysi started crying again, and a sudden rush of anger built up in Jayci... she suddenly wanted to slap her. She had to remind herself that she was only three, turning four. She growled lowly. "Those tears aren't going to work, Caysi," she said, trying her hardest to keep the dangerous tones out. "Go. To. Sleep."

Caysi growled and threw herself over, hiding her face. Jayci sighed and got up, closing the door firmly behind her. She went into their room, then closed that door as well, locking it this time. She turned to J.J. and walked back. He was still hard, his fingers moving over himself periodically to keep it that way. Jayci smirked, and climbed back on top of him, rubbing against him gently as he worked on her shorts. He'd just gotten her undressed when the hard knocks sounded on the door again, followed by a scream. Jayci's eyes started glowing an angry red, and J.J. grabbed her shoulders, feeling her trembling with rage. "Jayci. Jayci, love! Remember... she's only three. She just wants her mommy. Don't be angry at her."

"But I told her to fucking go to sleep. She's never done this before!"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_"MOOOOMMMMYYYYY!"

Caysi screamed in fear when she heard the enraged scream coming from her mother's throat, and fled to her room, hiding among the many boxes they'd shoved aside to make room. It was a few minutes before her door opened again. She squealed in fear and curled up tighter. A few seconds passed, and she felt strong hands wrap around her arms and lift her, then strong arms wrap around her. She cried into the shoulders, then pulled back to look at J.J.'s face. "Jay Bird... why is Mommy so angry?"

J.J. sighed, and put Caysi back in her bed. "Because she's told you to go to sleep twice now, and each time you've disobeyed and walked in. You _need _to go to sleep."

Caysi frowned. "But I don't wanna."

J.J.'s eyes flashed, and she shied away. J.J. shook his head. "Don't do that, it makes it worse. Just lay in bed until you go to sleep. _Don't _come to our door again... _please_. I don't want to have to come in here again. Understood?"

Caysi looked away, huffing. She just wanted to play. Why couldn't she play?


	5. The Last Pack

Caysi growled softly, standing at the door to Jayci and J.J.'s room. The weird sounds started coming from it, occasionally speared with playful-sounding growls. She carefully messed with the handle - it was locked. She felt like screaming, but remembered how mad her mother had gotten at her, and how mad J.J. had been getting. She growled, and walked out into the main room, then to her book. She looked at some of the pictures, and tried to figure a few of the words, like J.J.'d been teaching her. Quickly growing bored, she looked around for something else to do. She spotted the discarded feathered gull skin. She crawled over to that, and sat next to it. She picked up one of the gull bones with meat still on it, and stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it. She pulled some of the gull skin to her, and started plucking the feathers out. After ten pretty ones were laid on the floor, she picked them up, licked the tips clean, then started looking around for something to hold them together.

She found a giant ball of rubber bands - it must've been the size of her head. She peeled one off, then wrapped it around the feathers. When she couldn't get it to wrap anymore, she fanned the feathers, pulling on them gently until they stayed fanned. She then stuck them in her hair, taking another rubber band to keep them in. She smiled, and went to the bathroom to see how she looked. _Ooh! I look so pretty!_

She walked back out, then looked around to see if there was something else to keep her busy little body occupied. There wasn't. She growled, then paused, hearing a strange sound. It sounded like a Hunter scream, but it wasn't a scream. It was a howl. She walked over to the open window, crouched on the window sill, then jumped out, landing wrong on the opposite roof and rolling. She stood, whimpering, her knees scraped. Rubbing her knees and watching them heal, she looked around as the howl sounded off again.

She listened for a few seconds, then jumped in the direction it seemed to be coming from. She landed right and continued running, jumping to another roof. Her landing wasn't perfect this time, so she stumbled, but she didn't fall. She paused, crouched at the edge, and listened intently. She jumped lightly, and climbed down to the ground, then looked around. She heard a growl off to her left, and looked, thinking maybe it was another Hunter. But what came out into the light of the moon was no Hunter. It had shaggy gray fur, and thin, lanky limbs. Its lips were pulled back over an elongated snout, white fangs glistening in the moon light. Its eyes glowed spitefully as it stalked forward, and it snarled at her, followed by a bark. Three more of the creatures dissolved out of the darkness, one of them brown, another a light, almost-white color. The gray one in the lead took a few more advancing steps, then crouched and jumped at her, jaws agape to bite.

Caysi screamed and quickly backpedaled, causing the furry hunter to miss, then turned and started running. She took a maximum of three powerful steps with her legs, then leaned forward and started using her hands to help her run, throwing her forward at nearly forty-five miles an hour. The creatures ran after her, snarling and barking, the lead one snapping at her. She could _feel _the teeth snapping shut centimeters from her heel.

* * *

Jayci sighed and rolled off of J.J., breathing rapidly, smiling. She rolled onto her side and kissed him. "How come you're so good?"

J.J. shrugged and kissed her back. "Because I'm me."

Jayci giggled, then stood, and started getting dressed. J.J. watched her. She looked to him and explained. "I owe an apology to our little leaper. I'm going to give it now."

J.J. nodded, then pulled his pants back up, not bothering with his shirt. Jayci walked out, fully dressed, and J.J. followed her. She walked into Caysi's room. "Caysi...? Mommy's sorry... can you come out now?"

Silence answered her. She walked around the room, searching everywhere her daughter could be. She then hurried out of her room, and looked around the main room, then checked the spare bedroom. She came back out, tears in her eyes. "James, she's not here!"

She looked to the side, and saw the open window. "Oh, fuck!"

Jayci hurried to it, J.J. at her side. She stuck her head out, and her body went rigid, hearing Caysi's scream. She hooked her claws on the sill, and threw herself to the opposite roof, sliding and throwing herself to the next, J.J. on her tail.

* * *

Caysi ran, and screamed again, her three-year-old muscles screaming in protest. She was growing tired, but the creatures seemed to be fine, keeping up with no problem, barking and snarling at her the whole time. The lead one snapped at her again, its teeth grazing her ankle. She screamed and put on an extra burst of speed, then turned on a dime and ran into an alley. The creatures, not expecting the sudden change in course, ran ahead a little, then stopped and did a U-turn.

Caysi slid to a stop, nearly nose-to-wall with the end of the alley. She jumped at the wall, then fell back down, too tired to climb up. She started crying, then screamed again when the creatures appeared at the mouth of the alley, their eyes eerie yellow dots in their heads. The lead one started stalking forward, flanked by the other three. Caysi whimpered, crying harder, and pushed against the wall, trying to go through it.

The lead creature stopped eight feet from her, then snarled hungrily at her. It then crouched, and prepared to spring. Its front paws had just left the ground when something slammed into it. The two tumbled back and rolled, snarling and 'screaming' in rage.

* * *

J.J. popped up into a crouched position, one claws raised, snarling in rage at the wolf. The wolf snarled and barked back, then charged forward. J.J. met it head on, and they rolled, his claws in the canine's sides, the wolf's teeth in his shoulder. He grunted, but kept his hold. He tore his claws out of its side, then hooked them back in, in its neck this time. It yelped and 'screamed', then snarled and struggled. The other three wolves barked and snarled on the 'side lines', wanting a piece of the Hunter for themselves but not wanting to risk getting their leader hurt.

Caysi screamed as the brown wolf turned towards her, but Jayci suddenly dropped down and sliced its neck wide open. Its yelp was cut short, and blood started pumping out onto the ground, splashing Caysi. Jayci scooped her up in her arms, holding her tightly, making sure she couldn't see J.J. and the wolves.

The lead wolf still had its fangs sunk into J.J.'s shoulder. Unable to pull away, J.J. kept clawing at what he could get to; the neck, the stomach, and the sides. He sliced a big ugly grin under the lead wolf's front leg, and it yelped shrilly, letting go of his shoulder. He rose, then started pounding and clawing at the wolf's head. The savage canine struggled, stuck on its back, and snapped at J.J.'s hand, catching it. J.J. screamed, then started using the other hand with more claw. He heard a sickening crack and the wolf yelped. J.J. hit it one more time, and grimaced as his hand crashed _into _the wolf's head. The wolf fell still and limp.

J.J. pulled his hands out of the wolf's head and mouth, then snarled and screamed when the other two living wolves pounced him. He snapped his jaws shut on one's throat, and tore, ripping the thick coating of fur off. He then snapped again, and tore, this time tearing the throat out. It fell, dying silently.

The other wolf snapped at him, then leapt back. It continued with the snap-and-flee method until J.J. jumped at it as it jumped at him. He grabbed its head and twisted. With a yelp, its neck snapped. Both of them fell to the ground, J.J. healing, the wolf dead.

Caysi leapt from her mother's arms, still crying, and collided with J.J. He fell upon catching her, but hugged her anyway, holding her tightly. "Don't you _ever_ go outside without one of us again, you hear? Don't do that to us!"

Jayci hurried over as J.J. sat up, and wrapped them both in her arms, crying tears of relief that both were okay.


	6. Scars

_**Whenever Brian makes an entrance into the story, it will most likely by in 1st person. That is because Brian is not my character, but my boyfriend's, and he is the one that writes for Brian since I do not know him. Give a hand for Dreirot - he's a damn fine writer. Just, unfortunately... underrates himself. Like me, apparently.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Brian - 1st**_

_**

* * *

**_

It'd been a while since the incident with the harpoon gun; I had a firearm now. Granted it was a pistol, so I guess my harpoon gun was my rifle. _Great_ weapons to fight zombies off with, yet I still managed to save the other guys' asses multiple times. We were looking around a park, checking the concession stands and the like for anything even remotely interesting, when I head some things. Somewhat odd things. Something that sounded kinda like someone getting pounced by a Hunter, but a little different. It's hard to explain really, but there was talking. That's how I knew. Obviously the others didn't hear me, the oblivious that they were. I had to stop them and tell them what to listen for before they finally heard it.

We looked around for a while, them not hearing it as they talked amongst themselves. I'm sure it was nothing but curses and insults directed at me, but at least they didn't dare try to do anything about it. I was searching, not in the killing mood. The noises seemed to be moving, and I followed them to the best of my ability. As I followed, I began to listen more closely. The sounds had a quality I couldn't place in them, but it was something odd. That quality combined with the fact led me to draw the conclusion that something was up. When I looked around me, I was alone. My hand trailed to my pistol on impulse, but I told myself I wouldn't need it.

I looked around again, an uneasy feeling crawling in me. That's when I saw the girl. She looked about 4 or 5, and I thought nothing of her until I got closer. She had decent sized claws, and abnormally gray skin. I knew she wasn't a zombie, she would've killed me by then. That put her in my favorite category of people: Infected people. I gulped slightly, and decided to ask about her parents, where they were, you know, that "where's your mommy, little girl" stuff. She just kinda looked at me for a bit, then pointed at a nearby equipment shed. There was a somebody climbing down the wall. I raised an eyebrow in the somebody's direction, and starting walking toward them.

As I got closer, the somebody became a woman. Granted, I didn't get much closer, she closed in on me. She was a Hunter, so her daughter must be too. Her hair was slightly odd, blue on the scalp, the rest being red. I personally found her somewhat beautiful, but I was in no position to make any kind of move, not with her on me and easily able to end me. With her too was the staring for a bit, then a growl at her daughter, which must've meant "come here" or something in Hunter, because that's what she did. The mother asked me who I was and what my purpose was, and I told her immediately. Brian Schmidt, Lieutenant, trained combat medic. Her hold on me was loose, and I know I could've pushed her off, but I didn't. I didn't have to either, she backed off after I answered her questions.

She went quiet for a while, and I sat up slowly, looking at her. I figured I might as well ask her something close to what she asked me, her name. I tried to sound as neutral as possible. She answered with an air of mistrust, very hesitant. Her daughter however, answered without any. The mother was Jayci, the daughter Caysi. Next I decided to ask who the father was. Jayci stared at me for a while, and Caysi answered, to which Jayci snapped her jaws at. That scared me a bit, but I still got an answer, though childish. Jay Bird. Jayci then clarified with "James, Francis."

I heard the comma, so I know it was there. I have no idea what she meant, though.

She asked me for help next. That sent my brain working. Mother and daughter Hunters come and lure me away from the group to ask for help. I contemplated this for a while, thinking out every end like I always do. The likely ends came out with them betraying me, it working out good if I abandon the group, and the group killing them like the braindead they were. After about ten minutes, I gave my answer, a hesitant yes. Caysi jumped on me and hugged me, squealing.

I didn't see the two men from my group before it was too late. One got a knife out, and sprinted toward me. Once he got in range, he cut a deep gash running from Caysi's thigh to near her neck. Jayci got a glint in her eyes, and she pounced him. He retaliated with a stab, which cost him his intestines and a good deal of blood. I took out some gauze and started to attempt to bandage Caysi, shooting the other man in the foot when I saw him draw. I didn't get very far in the bandaging before Jayci snatched her, nodding thanks at me, and started running.

Caysi's screaming brought the others, and they came quickly, trying to shoot Jayci. I picked up the dead man's pistol and used it to threaten them. I berated them for shooting them, they were a mother and her daughter, for chris'sakes. I made up my mind then, I was going to abandon those men, and try to see if I couldn't catch up with the Hunters. Turns out I couldn't...

* * *

**_Jayci, J.J., Caysi - 3rd_**

**_

* * *

_**Jayci leapt up the wall, holding her screaming, bleeding daughter. She ran as fast as she could back to their 'house', back to J.J. "JAMES!"

J.J. hurried out, then rushed over and took Caysi, looking at her and partial bandaging. "What the hell happened!"

Jayci wiped her eyes. "I... I went to get help. I saw some unInfected, and I thought m-maybe they could help us. I lured one away, got some info, and asked if he could help. He said yes. C-Caysi hugged him, and another came up and sliced her. I killed him... the one I tried to get help from helped her and kept them from doing any more damage."

J.J. looked up at Jayci, then ran to the bathroom, and came out with gauze. He started wrapping Caysi's wound, ending up wrapping more than fifty percent of her body. "Time'll heal it, but... I think our little leaper is going to be scarred."

Jayci bit her lip, looking down at Caysi - who'd fallen unconscious - with tears in her eyes. She stroked the little Hunter's shaggy brown hair. "I'm so sorry, baby... I'm so, so sorry."

He grabbed Jayci's hand. "Jayci, love... she'll be okay. The only thing she'll get out of this is bad memories and one scar. One little scar."

Jayci snarled. "One **little** scar? LITTLE? Look how big that fucking wound is, James! That bastard tried to halve my daughter!"

J.J. grabbed her shoulders. "Love... calm down. That's all I'm asking. I love Caysi, too, you know. But screaming won't help her any."

She tugged away, still snarling. "No, but it helps me." She sighed, then turned and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. "Promise me she'll be okay, James..."

J.J. patted her back slightly, and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."


	7. Going Back

**_Anyone curious as to how our favorite Biker is doing?_**

Francis sighed, looking at his hands. He hadn't done much for the... what was it... year and a half? Had he really been here a year and a half?

He stood, and walked out. _If they say 'no' this time, I'll jack the stupid copter and take me back myself. _He went to one of the pilots, tapping on his shoulder. He turned, and sighed. "Listen, bud..."

"No, listen to me for once, please. I just want to go back. Just take me back. Please."

The pilot looked at him. The burly biker had made himself a trouble, and had constantly been asking the pilots if they'd take him back for the past six weeks. He sighed. "Fine. I'll take you inland. You're on your own from there."

Inwardly, Francis smiled. He was going back. He was going back to find his love... and his daughter.

* * *

Jayci sighed. "Caysi, get your little butt over here. We're cutting your hair, whether you like it or not."

Caysi whined and growled. "But I don't want it cut!"

Her mother growled softly, so she stomped over to her and sat in her lap, pouting. Jayci sighed, and ran her claws through her daughters long brown hair until she calmed. She then started cutting it, using a combat knife J.J. had found. "You know it's much easier to take care of when it's short. You don't have to brush it every day."

Caysi paused, then sighed and stopped complaining, letting her mother chop her chocolate hair off. She sat there, arms crossed, until J.J. crawled in the window. Then she beamed happily, but didn't move. J.J. chuckled. "Missed me that much, huh, little leaper?"

Caysi giggled. "Jay Bird! You know it's yes!"

He laughed softly, and ran his claws under her chin, tickling her gently. She giggled, but Jayci gave him a look. "I don't want to cut my daughter, James. Give me a few moments more, please?"

J.J. held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not the one that _made _her giggle. I just... started it."

Jayci gave him another look. "James..."

"Alright, alright. I'll give you a few moments."

Jayci released Caysi when she was does, and the little Hunter hurled herself into J.J.'s arms. He chuckled, and kissed the top of her head, and gently twitched his claws against her tummy. Caysi squealed and laughed, squirming, her face a mask of childish joy. J.J. continued tickling her until Caysi was gasping for breath, laughing hard. Then he stopped, and gently rubbed her stomach. Jayci chuckled softly, rubbed Caysi's hair affectionately, then kissed J.J. on the cheek. J.J. turned his head, still rubbing Caysi gently, and kissed her back on the lips. Jayci smiled, then walked suggestively into their room.

Caysi watched her mother, and looked up at J.J. in confusion. He smiled softly, picked her up, and set her on the floor. "Find something to keep you busy, little leaper, okay? _Inside _the house."

Caysi huffed, pouting, as J.J. crawled into the room, shutting and locking it behind him. She growled, and eventually started playing with the ball of rubber bands, bouncing it against the wall and catching it again.

* * *

Francis sighed softly, glad to be off the god forsaken boat. He liked solid ground underneath his feet, and solid ground was about ten minutes away. He looked out the window of the copter, anxious. He had his 'baby', he had food, water, and all those goodies. He needed solid ground, and he needed his old group; Zoey, Bill, hell, even Louis.

The pilot looked back at him, then forward. "You do realize I'm only dropping you off where we picked you up. That's it."

Francis frowned. He'd have to _walk_ back to find his team? He sighed. "Fine, whatever."

The pilot nodded. Francis looked out again, and smiled. Dolphins were jumping after the helicopter. He knew sailors used to say it was good luck when dolphins rode the wake off the bow of the ship. _Are they good luck now? Following the chopper? Or are they telling me something bad's going to happen? _Good or bad, he didn't know, but he was hoping good.

* * *

Caysi looked up, and smiled softly when J.J. walked out of their room, then jumped out the window. She crawled into the room, and saw her mother putting her bra back on. She climbed up onto the bed, and sat next to her. "Mommy?"

Jayci jumped, then turned. "Yes, sweetie?"

Caysi looked out the window, then at Jayci. "Jay Bird's my Daddy, right?"

Her mother paused, and looked away, thinking. _Fuck! I can't lie to her... I can't have her hating me when she learns the truth on her own... _"No, sweetie... he's not. Your Daddy was a human named Francis. And I got him killed..."

Caysi stared at her, not sure if she was more upset over the fact that J.J. wasn't her father, or that she was just then learning she was part human, or that her real Daddy was dead. She turned and fled, running into her room and slamming the door, crying hard into her 'nest'. She paused, and looked up. Her window was slightly open. She ran to it, and pushed on it until it was just big enough for her to wriggle out of. She then jumped out, and ran. She had no idea where she was going.


End file.
